Unexpected return of the Sakura love
by DeathhellDK
Summary: (Remake of The Return of the Sakura Love) Syaoran has return to japan after for so long. Will Sakura be able to enjoy her time with Syaoran without having anyone to interrupt them, and what will happen to the Sakura Card?


**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Cardcaptor Sakura. This is a remake of "The return of Sakura love" that I previously wrote. Hope you guys will enjoy it. So sit back, relax and enjoy and I will see you all at the end of the story.**

"Sakura, there is a guy calling you." Sakura, who was reading her book was been call by one girl from her class. Sakura turn to saw a good looking guy standing right outside of her class. She sigh. Sakura went to talk to him and follow him. After a while, she return back to the classroom. "Another confession I suppose?" Tomoyo ask Sakura. She nodded.

"But as usual I turn him down properly." Sakura smile at her. "It is tough to be famous is it not, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo ask with a slight worried in her voice. She smile wryly. She too did not know when she has become so famous with the boys. "I wonder why I am so famous…" Sakura wonder out loud. Tomoyo smile and said "That because you are so cute and adorable that it is so hard for people to resist. Well, there is one person out there who is crazy about you thou." Sakura blush at her words. She knew who is she referring too as Sakura, herself, have not been seeing him since last year after he have went back. She decided to contact him once she have ended the school today.

After she have finish her cheerleading activity, she went back home. When she reach home, she saw Yukito coming out to greet her. "Oh good evening, Yukito-san." Sakura greeted him. "Welcome home Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted back. He told her that the dinner will be ready in a second. As Yukito went back into the kitchen to help her brother, Touya, to prepare the dinner, she went back up to her room.

Sakura glance at the grey soft bear on her table. She pick it up and hug it. 'Syaoran-kun…' She thought to herself as she enjoy his scent which was left on the bear. She then hug the bear as she fall on to the bed. Keroberos, who was call Kero-chan came flying out from her bottom of the desk to greet his master, but to find out she is currently love sick.

"Think of that boy again?" Keroberos ask his master. Sakura look at him and nodded. He ask her to call him but Sakura wave her hand in the air in embarrass. "Impossible! Even if I call him, I don't know what to talk over the phone. The only think that we send one another is through mail only. At this moment of the time if I call him, I bet he will think I am weird!" Sakura hid her face into the bear.

Keroberos sigh and flew over to her phone and press Syaoran number. Sakura saw what Keroberos was doing and shouted "HOEEEEEEEEE!" She was too late to saw him as Syaoran on the other side has pick up his call.

"Hello?"

"Erm…Syaoran-kun?" Sakura answer timidly.

"Sakura? What are rare sight to hear you calling me." Syaoran on the other end of the call chuckled softly.

As the conversation goes on between the both of them, Sakura heard her brother calling her down for dinner. She told Syaoran that she needed to go, just before she end the call, Syaoran said "Sakura, tomorrow is your birthday right if I did not remember wrongly. Look forward to tomorrow as I have a surprise prepare for you. Bye."

The line went dead. Sakura wonder silently what he mean look forward tomorrow as she went down for dinner. After she have taken finish her dinner, she decided to went to bed tomorrow as it her birthday tomorrow and many of her friend was coming over to her house for celebration.

The alarm rang as the morning come. Sakura lazily lift herself up as Keroberos greeted her. "Yo, Sakura good morning. Happy birthday today!" Sakura thank him and decided to go and wash up and change herself into her favourite dress.

As she went down, she saw many things has been set up by her family and even Yukito and Tomoyo came to help out. Many of her friend start to turn up and she thank each and one of them for coming over and for the gift.

'Ding Donk' "Hoe?" Sakura wonder out loud. Her friend, Chiharu ask her what wrong as she strangle him to prevent him from telling lies to some of their old friends. Sakura explain that she only invite all this people and no one else that she have miss out. Sakura decided to open the door to see who it is.

"HOEEEE!" Sakura shouted loudly. This cause everyone to come to the hallway to see what the commotion about. They could not believe their eye. Syaoran was actually standing there with Meling beside him. Sakura loss of words. He ask if he could come in and Sakura just nodded. Everyone was surprise to see the both of them and ask why they are here. Meling said she will explain everything to them in the living room.

As Meling was explaining to them, Syaoran was standing at the corner of the living room looking at Sakura in her dress. Sakura could feel his gaze and went towards him and ask if Meling said was true. He nodded in embarrassment as he speak "It is true. We have finish everything that we need to do back and Hong Kong and that why we decided to return here to study. Well, mainly the reason is because I wanted to see you again." Upon hearing his word, Sakura blush.

"Oh Sakura, turn around for a bit." Syaoran said. "Why, Syaoran-kun?" She ask. "Just do it" He said as he took out a necklace in his hand. As Sakura turn around, he put the necklace around her neck. Sakura was surprise. "Happy birthday, Sakura." He said as he smile at her. Sakura was happy beyond words as she feel that her tear is coming out. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun. I love you" She whisper in his ear as she hug him. He smile at her and return the hug.

As the day went pass, no one have actually notice that occasionally, Syaoran and Sakura would flirt around the corner. As the party was coming to the end, Meling said in a loud voice "Alright then, I still have one more thing to say. We will be officially going to Sakura school." Everyone went silence for a while and shouted "EH?" Sakura turn to look at Syaoran who was sighing in annoy. She smile to herself thinking that something interesting might happen in the upcoming days.

 **Well guys, I am planning to make this into a sequence story. Note that this is a Remake and I would highly welcome any to you to give me idea. And don't worry, if you like lemon fanfic, at some point both Sakura and Syaoran will have interesting play. Hope you guys have enjoy it and I will see you all next time! Peace out!**


End file.
